


The Raging Storm

by EmeraldAzul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Soulmates, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAzul/pseuds/EmeraldAzul
Summary: Rey tries desperately to sleep, but a thunderstorm is ravaging the small island of Ahch-To. She lies in her bed, anxiety and loneliness eating her away. When the Force connects her and Ben Solo in the night, can he help calm the storm in Rey's mind?Missing scene in The Last Jedi
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Raging Storm

Powerful thunder rattled the straw strands of the thatched roof. They vibrated down to the crumbly brick walls to a lumpy cot on the floor where Rey slept. Well, _tried_ to sleep. Drops of rain snaked their way through the ceiling and dripped down with soft _pit_ _pats_ on the dirt floor.

It was night and her hut was dark, briefly illuminated by the lightning strikes every few minutes. The thunderstorm was ravaging the small island since early that morning.

Back on Jakku, the sand storms were much different. Her days were spent in the arid desert, mouth dry and throat cracked with thirst. In those days, she couldn’t have imagined water falling from the sky. On this cold, damp island, she longed for the warm bed on the desert sands. Rey wondered what her old bed looked like now. Was it still the same way she left it? Had other scavengers made off with her few belongings? That life felt so long ago.

One lone rain droplet landed on her forehead and slid down her face. As if it were an invitation, the tears in her eyes spilled out, following the trail the rain drop led down her cheeks. On Jakku, she was alone. Here? Here she was alone in a totally different way. Luke Skywalker, the one she had heard so many wonderful stories of hope, was cold and distant like the island he now resided on.

Back home, the hurt of losing her parents had time to dull as the sand smoothed the edges of her soul over the years. Here everything was so fresh. Rey had no time to grieve the friend she lost...and those she might lose. The thought terrified her. How many people would she become close to only to have them ripped away?

She sobbed loudly, the sound muffled by the raging storm outside. Before, she could only miss what she wasn’t sure she ever had. Now? Now she could lose it all before it was even hers. New mentors. New friendships. Her heart ached with future loss.

“ _Please_ ,” She sobbed desperately into the darkness. Instantly, the cold dampness dissipated. A flood of warmth enveloped the hut. She signed deeply, calming slightly. “Thank you…” she whispered softly, into the darkness.

“Sleep, Rey.” Commanded Ben’s deep voice. Another lightning strike illuminated his large silhouette, now lying only inches from her.

Whatever the Force had been doing these past few days, she no longer shied away from it. Now, she begged for the connection and was grateful when the wave of warmth came over her, letting her know that she wasn’t alone. But how long would this connection last? What would happen if it stopped? The thought made her stomach tighten in despair.

Rey choked back another sob, her chest feeling as if it’s about to cave in from the grief of losing this connection.

“You aren’t alone.” Ben comforted. His voice so deep, it reverberated in her body as if another clap of thunder rolled through.

“I’m not alone _yet,_ ” she corrected. She wanted him to understand the turmoil she felt. “Before, I was alone but it was fine. Now?” her voice cracked “Now I know what it is to have something- _someone_. What will I do when that gets ripped away?”

Ben remained silent, listening as she tried so desperately to not spiral out of control.

“I have friends now.” She didn’t look at him, knowing he wasn’t a fan of any of them. Every time he could, he- no, not Ben, but Kylo - attempted to destroy them. “They care about me. They give a damn.” She expressed. “Will they die in this war? Will they die like…” Her heart ached. Would they die at Kylo’s hand? “What if you…” she trailed away again, hot tears continued to spill down her cheeks at the thought of Han. She couldn’t say it out loud. Ben would turn, wouldn’t he? He’d join her. He had to, she felt it deep in her soul. 

“And now you,” she cried, exasperated. “ _You_.” She gestured her arm toward him. “Will I lose Ben?”

Thunder ripped through the silence.

“Rey,” Ben began, his words slow and careful, “I am here now.”

At his answer, she sobbed and reached out her hand towards him in the darkness. Ben's large hand tensed as her hand crashed into his, but after a moment, his gloved hand envelope hers. His hand engulfed hers and he gave it a firm squeeze, leather covered fingers rubbing her knuckles, comforting her.

“And when you leave?” She asked.

“I am here now.” He repeated, giving her hand another squeeze.

She had never touched a man like this before. Sure, she’d grabbed Finn’s hand, but the way Ben held her hand made her heart pound hard in her ears. Her hand fit so perfectly into his. Rey's cheeks felt flush and she was grateful for the darkness. Her heart pounded and she was sure it wasn't from crying. 

The rain continued to pelt the ceiling. They stayed silent, enjoying the small comfort of their fingers laced together. She longed for his glove to be removed. She longed to feel his warm skin against hers. Would his palms be rough? Would the calloused skin comfort her regardless? She stifled a small sob.

The leather of his gloves was soft, worn. Another bolt of lightning illuminated Ben’s silhouette. His broad body was much larger next to hers. He wore his typical attire, but she was grateful he didn't wear his mask. She noticed his boots were still on. Would he have to leave soon? Would Kylo be needed back at command? Would Ben leave? “Do you have to leave soon to get back to…”

“I am here now.” Again, he reassured. “And when this moment passes, remember this,” he urged. “Remember now. When we are apart, this moment will forever be with you.” He sighed then added softly, “It will be forever with me.”

Rey breathed deeply, her chest rattling as she willed her body to calm. She held his hand firmly, afraid to let it go and have him disappear. Rey tried to slow her breathing and relax her muscles, but they were ablaze as the Force connected them, and for the first time, physically touching. Jolts of energy fired from his fingertips, electrifying her nerves. Did he feel it too? Did the pit of his stomach flutter as if it were sand in an hourglass sifting away?

Whatever the future held, she hoped that this moment would be a part of it. Would she lose more friends? Lose more mentors?

Would she gain the warmth of his bare hand holding her own? She could hope.

Their eyes both grew heavy with sleep and their fingers remained intertwined. The energy they used to touch draining them so much faster than their previous meetings, but they didn't care. She knew she’d wake up alone in the empty hut, the spot next to her void of his strong body. But she’d have this memory. This moment. She hoped there would be more moments.

They both drifted off to sleep as the storm raged on.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been about 8 years since I’ve published a fanfiction, so I’m excited to be back as a writer. Thank you so much for reading. Reylo was a perfect jump back into the hobby and I look forward to writing more stories. There are so many wonderful works on this site and I am honored you spent some time to read mine. Thank you - Alex


End file.
